the_perseus_veilfandomcom-20200213-history
John Gordon
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" | }} |- ! Homeworld | } |- ! Date of Birth | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Colour | } |- ! Eye Colour | } |- ! |- ! |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Speciality | } |- ! Status | } |} John Martin Gordon (born January 19th 2448) is a primary character of the 'Perseus Veil' campaign. Early Life John Gordon was born in Arizona, USA, Earth of the Sol System. The only child of Howard and Leanne Gordon, John enjoyed a relatively pleasant, middle-class upbringing. He performed well in his schooling years, maintaining good grades all while working part-time in his father's grocery store. Throughout his formative years, John enjoyed a quiet suburban life until his graduation in 2466 where he thereafter realised he had no concrete career plans. Despite trying his hand working on his father's grocers, John quickly became bored of the daily routine. He left after a few months and sought more job satisfaction elsewhere such as farming, retail and office work. After a further few months at these dead-end jobs, John realised what would satisfy him would be travel, and finally getting out of the Sol System. A distant cousin of John's had once recommended joining the Alliance Navy. In a 'light-bulb' moment, John decided he would finish what would be his final shift at then job, Sultan-Whyte Office Supplies and head immediately to the local Alliance Navy recruitment depot. Military Service A few days before his 19th birthday, John officially signed with the Alliance Navy, opting to join the Alliance Marine Corps (AMC). Only a week after a hastily organised birthday party, John found himself on a troop transport destined for the Vespa System for phase 1 of his military training. Despite some difficulties adjusting to his new military lifestyle, John began proving his worth to his drill instructor and the rest of his training troop, excelling particularly in weapon drills and first aid. After one month of his initial training, John passed into phase 2 training where he would learn the vital skills needed to serve as a fully-fledged Alliance Marine. Despite the harsh training, John survived the next 4 months and on July 8th 2467, John qualified as a marine, being assigned to 2nd Battalion, 3rd Marine Regiment, assigned to the AS Falconer. Over the next 8 years, John would fulfil his ambition to travel around various systems in the galaxy, all in the name of Alliance peacekeeping. John's first assignment would lead him to support a small Alliance task force in the Vular System which was tasked with eliminating a mounting pirate presence in the system. From engaging pirates to patrolling shipping lanes to disaster relief, John in his 8 years as an Alliance Marine would eventually travel to over 11 different systems, defending Alliance interests. John proved himself as a professional and capable soldier, all while gaining a reputation for pulling pranks and having fun with his fellow marines - a trait that would initially frustrate his then Squad Commander, and eventual friend, David Rice. After 8 years serving the Alliance, John felt his thirst for travel had now been 'quenched' and that he could now finally move on from the military. At this stage in his career, John had now grown slightly bored with the military routine and protocol and began to wish for more freedom like he had before joining. After lengthy deliberations with his squad commander and friend, David, the pair would submit their resignations and would leave the Alliance in December 2475. Joining The Hyperion It is unknown how John came to be recruited into the crew of The Hyperion, but it can be assumed that he was recruited through the efforts of FOS intelligence like the majority of his peers. One of the original few crewmembers to join The Hyperion before its maiden voyage in January of 2476, John joined the vessel alongside his ex-commander and now friend, David Rice. Life aboard The Hyperion Trained originally as a combat medic with the Alliance Marines, John reprised his role as a front-line medic within The Hyperion's groundcrew and would go on to serve his vessel and peers well. Personality Despite being a professional soldier and a solid asset to The Hyperion, John exudes a friendly and somewhat casual demeanour. Since high-school, John has built a reputation of playing pranks, making jokes and having fun with those around him. Despite this, John takes his work seriously, especially in situations where his medical training is called into practice and must be utilised to help his fellow crewmembers. Relationships David Rice John had known fellow crewmember David Rice for some time before being recruited onto The Hyperion. Over the 8 years they had known each other, John and David initially enjoyed a professional soldier-commander relationship with David being the squad commander of John's marine squad. Over time, the pair would bond and become fast friends. Sarah Van Endel Little is 'officially' known surrounding the relationship between John and The Hyperion's pilot, Sarah Van Endel, though some would argue that their relationship has extended beyond the realms of friendship. Notes * John allegedly holds his regimental 100m dash record, with a time of 11:45. * John enjoys soccer, both playing and watching, and still remains a fan of his hometown team Phoenix Rising FC. * After a prank involving a revolving door and a bucket of red paint, John was caught and suspended for 3 weeks in high school.